La revanche d'Ultimécia
by Yunlihn
Summary: Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que les jeunes Seeds ont vaincu Ultimécia, la sorcière du futur et le monde semble enfin avoir retrouvé la paix. Mais alors qu'il se relève doucement de la compression temporelle, d'étranges phénomènes se produisent...


_**Chapitre I : le retour de la Sorcière**_

Ultimecia se tenait debout au centre de sa grande chambre, au sommet de sa gigantesque citadelle. Elle y faisait les cents pas depuis des heures, depuis qu'elle avait littéralement ressuscitée en ce lieu où elle avait été vaincue par les Seeds quelques temps plus tôt.

La Sorcière ne cessait de se poser toujours la même question : ''comment était-elle revenue à la Vie, alors qu'elle avait cédé ses pouvoirs à une autre pour mourir ?'' En fait, plus elle y réfléchissait et moins elle parvenait à une solution satisfaisante... Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas AVOIR ETE ramenée, qui l'aurait voulu ?

Ultimecia se tourna vers le fond de la pièce, il y gisait une bien étrange machine qu'elle connaissait bien : celle qui détenait les pouvoirs d'Ellone, de projeter la conscience dans la passé. Ultimecia s'en approcha et la mit en marche, puis elle décida de revenir au moment où elle avait légué ses pouvoirs : elle se revit donc transmettre ceux-ci à Edéa jeune, au sein de l'orphelinat, et lui dire ''je ne peux partir''.

Ne voyant là aucune réponse à ses interrogations, et ne supportant pas que quoi que ce soit puisse lui échapper, elle revint à une époque plus tardive, quand elle avait envoûté Edéa. Celle-ci perdait contre les Seeds de Balamb, Squall et sa clique, et transmettait tous ses pouvoirs à une jeune femme en bleu... Ultimecia se souvint l'avoir envoûtée pour libérer Adel. ''Et alors ?'' Songea-t-elle.

Plus tard encore la fille en bleu était libérée de l'emprise d'Ultimecia et héritait des pouvoirs d'Adel... Les mêmes que ceux d'Ultimecia à sa propre époque. Cette fille, Linoa, était donc jadis la dernière Sorcière du monde. Le déclic fut immédiat pour Ultimecia : cette fille était la clé ! Mais pourquoi lui rappelait-t-elle quelqu'un, autrement que l'ayant envoûtée et combattue ?

_**Chapitre II : et si tout recommençait...**_

Le vaisseau-université de Balamb Garden était en arrêt dans la région de Centra. L'orphelinat d'Edéa avait été reconstruit et on y accueillait les enfants jusqu'à cinq ans, âge auquel ils entraient à la BGU. Au début, d'aucuns avaient été étonnés que le proviseur Cid Kramer veuille continuer à former des Seeds, la menace de la Sorcière étant derrière eux ; cependant, de l'avis de Linoa, qui avait eu l'appui d'Edéa pour convaincre Cid et les étudiants, la menace n'était que reportée : une autre Sorcière pouvait bien apparaître un jour...

C'est ainsi que le Seed continuait ses missions à travers le monde. Squall qualifiait d'ailleurs tout cela comme ayant ''des airs de déjà vu''... Le jeune homme se tenait sur le balcon du premier étage de la BGU, à côté de Linoa. Il avait beaucoup changé, non pas physiquement mais dans son attitude, ce qui ne déplaisait à personne. Linoa faisait tournoyer sa bague, copie de celle de Squall, entre ses doigts et fut prise d'un étrange pressentiment, mais elle préféra garder cela pour elle à ce moment-là.

Le soir venu, Squall, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Quistis et Linoa se rendirent chez Edéa. Elle les invita alors à s'installer autour d'une grande table sur la plage et de se remémorer le passé... leur enfance. Les enfants dont Edéa était désormais la Gouvernante écoutèrent les adolescents avec attention, chacun prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner qu'Edéa fut une Magicienne autrefois.

Toute la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Linoa partit faire un tour le long de la plage jusqu'au pied du phare, puis elle s'assit et observa l'horizon. Squall la rejoignit bientôt.

''Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Hein ? Oui...

_ Ca n'a pas l'air.

_ Je... euh... je suis un peu fatiguée. Mentit-elle.

_ Mouais. Je dirais plutôt que quelque chose te tracasse, Linoa.

_ Hum... oui, c'est vrai.

_ Raconte-moi''

Linoa expliqua alors à Squall l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée plus tôt dans la journée, comme si un danger innommable planait sur le monde et ses habitants. Squall écouta sans mot dire et, quand elle eut fini, lui assura que plus rien ne risquait d'arriver avant un long moment. Linoa acquiesça, même si Squall avait l'impression d'avoir, encore, essayé de se convaincre lui-même.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers les autres, Linoa eut un nouveau flash : une ville incendiée, des batailles acharnées et des centaines, peut-être même plus, de Monstres qui attaquaient les innocents. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, Edéa et Squall étaient penchés sur elle et elle se trouvait allongée dans l'infirmerie de la BGU.

''Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Edéa.

_ Une vision... je crois que j'ai vu le futur, ou du moins un futur possible. Répondit Linoa.

_ Tes pouvoirs sont puissants, ne prend pas cela à la légère, toutefois ne te prend pas trop la tête non-plus. Affirma Edéa.

_ Qu'as-tu vu ? Questionna Squall, inquiet.

_ Le feu, des centaines de Monstres et la guerre.

_ Une nouvelle Guerre Occulte ? S'étonna Edéa.

_ Je ne sais pas.''

Alors même que Linoa finissait sa phrase, Shu entra dans la pièce et annonça à tous que le village de Winhill avait été attaqué. Des Seeds qui s'y trouvaient pour une mission de protection contre une étrange recrudescence de Monstres avaient donné l'alerte et repoussé une première vague de créatures maléfiques. Squall ordonna que la BGU mette le cap sur Winhill, qui se trouvait non loin de Centra, et Edéa quitta la fac pour retourner auprès de ses nouveaux protégés.

_**Chapitre III : un nouveau cauchemar**_

Quand Squall et les autres arrivèrent à Winhill, ils furent surpris de voir que Laguna, Kiros et Ward se trouvaient également là. Ce détail n'échappa d'ailleurs pas aux trois comparses qui les rejoignirent d'un pas vif.

''Salut, Laguna ! S'enjoua Selphie.

_ Comment ça va, les jeunes ?

_ Toujours la pêche. Assura Zell.

_ Je vois...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Demanda Squall. Vous n'êtes pas à Esthar ?

_ Et bien... euh... Hésita Laguna.

_ Il ne tenait plus en place, il voulait à tout prix venir défendre Winhill quand il a appris que des Monstres s'y réunissaient. Comme on n'arrivait pas à le calmer, on l'a accompagné. Expliqua Kiros.

_ C'est le moins que je puisse faire : les gens d'ici m'ont soigné quand j'étais cassé en quatre il y a 19 ans, je leur dois beaucoup.

_ Je comprends. Acquiesça Squall. C'est ici que vivaient Raine et Ellone, non ?

_ C'est ça. Accorda Laguna.

_ C'est surtout pour ça qu'il est venu, je pense... Ajouta Kiros.''

Au loin les Monstres préparaient un nouvel assaut contre le village. Tous se posaient la même question : qu'est-ce qui les poussait à agir ainsi ? Les créatures chargèrent soudainement et tous se ruèrent dans la bataille. Linoa invoqua Bahamut d'emblée afin de réduire considérablement le nombre d'ennemis, ce qui fut bien plus efficace qu'escompté. Mais le plus étrange arriva alors : la G-Force se tourna vers les humains et prit la parole.

_''Quelque chose emplit l'air, une force maléfique sans limite. Cette entité n'est que haine et colère, elle a soif de destruction... Je dois me retirer, amis mortels, cette puissance absorbe mes forces et tente de me soumettre... !''_

Les Monstres restants furent exterminés jusqu'au dernier, dans un combat qui ne dura pas moins d'une heure et demie, et enfin tous rentrèrent à la BGU après que les villageois les eurent remerciés. Squall se dirigea droit dans la bibliothèque et se mit à faire le tour de tous les rayons, sous les yeux incrédules du comité de lecture. Il devait y avoir ici un livre traitant du comportement des créatures hostiles, hormis ceux qui tentaient d'expliquer leur origine lunaire (débat entre _les monstres viennent de la Lune_ et _la Larme sélénite change des animaux terrestres en Monstres_)...

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et Squall revint bredouille, ainsi que Linoa et Quistis qui l'avaient aidé, de sa chasse aux informations. Ils croisèrent Laguna dans le hall et celui-ci les interrogea du regard.

''Rien... Se désola Linoa.

_ Pas la moindre information ? S'étonna Laguna.

_ Aucune. Reprit Squall.

_ Je me demande de qui ou quoi parlait Bahamut tout à l'heure ? S'interrogea Quistis.

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais on le saura sans doute très vite... Affirma Squall.

_ Je vais rentrer à Esthar, Geyser sait peut-être quelque chose. Ajouta Laguna.

_ Ok. Acquiescèrent les jeunes.

_ Oh ! Squall, il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux un de ces jours : il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir...''

Laguna disparut peu après dans l'ascenseur. Squall, Linoa et Quistis allèrent se reposer aussitôt que le vaisseau de Laguna, Kiros et Ward eut disparu. Cependant, ni Squall ni Linoa ne trouvèrent le sommeil : leur tête était encombrée de pensées. ''Une force maléfique sans limite qui tente de soumettre les G-Forces et qui rend les Monstres fous... je pige plus rien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Ne cessait de se demander Squall. ''Cette énergie que j'ai ressentie tout à l'heure... je suis presque sûre que c'est une Sorcière qui est derrière tout ça. Mais... qui est-elle ? Ca ne finira donc jamais ?'' Se tourmentait Linoa.

Le lendemain matin, tous furent debout aux aurores et la BGU mit le cap sur Centra et l'orphelinat d'Edéa, à nouveau, où celle-ci attendait de leurs nouvelles ainsi que de revoir son cher mari. Quand ils arrivèrent, Edéa aborda aussitôt le vaisseau-école et prit vent des évènements survenus à Winhill : cela faisait déjà trois jours que la bataille avait eut lieu, Centra se situant à environ deux jours de mer de Galbadia. Edéa écouta le récit des Seeds et prit des notes, puis elle retourna à l'orphelinat avec Cid et celui-ci donna quartier-libre à toutes les personnes à bord de la BGU jusqu'à la fin de cette journée. Linoa décida donc d'aller voir Edéa.

''Que veux-tu, Linoa ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle l'aperçut.

_ Edéa, j'ai besoin de vos conseils...

_ Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est Squall ?

_ Quoi ? Oh ! Non. Tout va bien entre lui et moi. Non, c'est à propos de l'attaque de Winhill...

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Edéa, soudain grave.

_ J'ai senti la présence d'une Sorcière là-bas, quand Bahamut nous a parlé d'une entité maléfique.

_ En es-tu sûre ? Sursauta Edéa.

_ Pas d'erreur possible... je le crains.

_ Alors ta vision du début de la semaine, pardon de te l'annoncer, est sans aucun doute plus qu'une possibilité : c'est qui va arriver, vraiment !

_ Edéa ? ! Comment en êtes-vous si certaine ?

_ Tu as hérité de mes pouvoirs, tu te souviens ? Je les connais encore bien, mes dons, et je peux donc, non sans tristesse, t'affirmer que ta vision était prophétique.

_ N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ?

_ Pour ce que tu as vu, il est sans doute trop tard. Mais par contre, il est encore possible d'empêcher la Sorcière de faire plus de mal en la dénichant et en la tuant... Je ne peux t'en dire plus malheureusement. Souviens-toi juste que le futur n'est pas totalement prévisible, il n'y a jamais de certitudes... C'est toi qui l'as dit.

_ Merci.''

Linoa quitta l'orphelinat et se rendit sur la plage pour regarder les vagues. Les embruns de la mer étaient frais et doux, charriant un parfum salé délicat. Le ciel était couvert de gros nuages noirs orageux, mais la tempête n'avait pas encore prit son souffle. Soudain, Linoa aperçut un détail qui capta son attention : le plus gros des nuages sombres semblait soutenir ou envelopper quelque chose d'immense. ''Bah ! C'est juste mon imagination...'' Se rassura-t-elle. Mais la forme attirait sans cesse son regard et elle n'aperçut pas les autres se réunir derrière elle. Elle sursauta quand Zell lui adressa la parole.

''Tout va bien, Linoa ?

_ Hein ? Oui, j'étais en train de réfléchir : les nuages ont parfois de drôles de formes, non ?

_ Les nuages ? Tu veux dire : le gros, là ? Demanda Irvine.

_ Oui. Il t'intrigue toi aussi ?

_ Linoa... L'interpela Squall.

_ Oui ?

_ On doit rentrer à la BGU. Lui indiqua Quistis.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ce n'est pas un simple nuage... Intervint Edéa.

_ Mais alors cette forme là-haut...

_ C'est artificiel.''

A peine Edéa eut-elle parlé que l'orage éclata et illumina la forme gigantesque : un château volant... Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tous furent frappés de stupeur et restèrent interdits, il leur était impossible de croire ce qu'ils voyaient à cet instant précis, et pourtant c'était bien réel. A l'intérieur de la BGU, les étudiants se réunissaient partout où ils pouvaient avoir une vue sur l'orphelinat et le phare pour voir l'étrange et sombre édifice. Squall ordonna qu'on fasse évacuer les enfants de l'orphelinat vers la fac et Cid et sa femme durent à contrecœur laisser les lieux à l'abandon, une fois de plus, deux ans après leur reconstruction.

Nida, aux commandes du vaisseau-école, mit alors plein gaz vers Balamb pour être le plus loin possible de ce qui se tramait. La BGU se mit à flotter en direction du nord, alors même que du ''nuage'' partait un éclair qui pulvérisa le phare.

''Qu'y a-t-il, les enfants ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Demanda enfin Cid à Squall et ses amis quand ils furent loin de l'orphelinat.

_ Il est étonnant de voir un château dans le ciel, mais tout de même. Enchérit Edéa.

_ Et bien, ce château, justement... Hésita Irvine.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le voit. Compléta Selphie.

_ Ah ? S'étonnèrent Cid et Edéa.

_ Mais la dernière fois... c'était il y a environ deux ans. Ajouta Quistis.

_ Impossible à oublier... Commenta Zell.

_ Il s'est tant passé de choses à cette époque... Se souvint Linoa.

_ Vous voulez dire que cette citadelle... comprit le couple Kramer.

_ Ultimecia, oui. Coupa Squall.

_ Mais on l'avait vaincue, non ? S'énerva Zell.

_ Et moi je l'ai vue à l'orphelinat ensuite, dans le passé : elle donnait ses pouvoirs a Edéa. Confirma Squall.

_ Donc elle devrait être morte... Réfléchit Quistis à voix haute.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rectifia Irvine.

_ J'pige pas ! Déclara Selphie.

_ Ultimecia... que prépare-t-elle encore ? Se demanda Squall. Serait-elle une Sorcière de notre époque qui a attendu plusieurs générations pour passer à l'action ?

_ On le saura bientôt, les enfants. Pour l'heure, il faut nous concentrer sur notre premier objectif : mettre les jeunes enfants à l'abri puis aller à Esthar pour demander son avis au Dr Geyser et à Laguna'' Conclut Edéa.

_**Chapitre IV : Les révélations de Laguna**_

La BGU avait brièvement fait escale à Balamb city, les jeunes enfants avaient ainsi été mis à l'abri auprès de familles balambiennes et le vaisseau était fin près à servir, une fois de plus, de base militaire et tactique. Balamb Garden se dirigeait à présent vers le continent de Trabia, où un vaisseau estharien les attendrait pour les emmener dans sa patrie.

Il allait sans dire que beaucoup des étudiants appréhendaient légèrement de rencontrer des soldats d'Esthar, qui donnaient des frissons à nombre de personnes... Néanmoins, l'excitation prenait le pas sur les à priori et d'aucuns attendaient impatiemment de croiser ces cyborgs. La BGU finit par atteindre les côtes de Trabia, il faudrait donc encore une journée pour atteindre les montagnes.

Squall entra dans la bibliothèque, saluant au passage la petite-amie de Zell, et s'installa à une table avec quelques bouquins sous la main. Il avait finalement, à force d'insister dans ses recherches, fini par trouver un _essai sur l'étude du comportement des créatures néfastes_ qu'il commença à lire.

''Alors, ça avance ? Demanda-t-on derrière lui.

_ Hein ? Oh ! C'est toi Ellone, constata-t-il en se retournant.

_ Oui. Tu ignorais que je me trouvais à bord ?

_ Euh... oui, on ne m'avait pas prévenu.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis monté à Balamb : j'y passais des petites vacances, mais en voyant la BGU j'ai eu envie de vous revoir, toi et les autres. Alors ?

_ Pas grand chose qu'on ne sache déjà... Affirma Squall.

_ Je vois...

_ Tu es au courant... pour l'orphelinat ?

_ Le retour d'Ultimecia ? Oui, la Gouvernante m'en a parlé pour que je redouble de prudence.

_ C'est ce que je pensais : si Ultimecia est de retour, elle va sûrement vouloir s'emparer de toi... comme il y a deux ans.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Squall : vous saurez me défendre aussi bien qu'à cette époque.'' Le rassura Ellone.

La BGU s'arrêta enfin, en plein cœur des montagnes, et Squall et sa troupe descendirent pour aller à la rencontre des soldats esthariens qui se trouvaient là. Ils n'eurent par ailleurs aucun mal à reconnaître Laguna, de dos juste en dessous du vaisseau, en train d'inspecter les réacteurs. Squall s'approcha de lui, le faisant sursauter en le saluant.

'' Ah ! Squall, comment vas-tu ? Interrogea le Président d'Esthar.

_ Plutôt bien. Et vous ?

_ Je ne me porte pas trop mal non plus. Alors, vous êtes prêts à embarquer pour Esthar ?

_ Oui.''

Le Ragnarök n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis ces deux années, Squall en reconnaissait chaque ligne de peinture et se souvint les évènements liés au vaisseau ''Hydre'' : Lunatic Pandora, Deep Sea Research, le sauvetage de Linoa dans l'espace... Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête et lui donnèrent mal au crâne. Laguna discutait avec les autres, visiblement il semblait détendu, mais Squall sentait que l'ancien soldat galbadien cachait son anxiété derrière ses histoires drôles.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures au Ragnarök et son équipage pour atteindre l'aérodrome d'Esthar depuis Trabia et tout le monde se rendit, via le métrotube, au palais présidentiel. Une fois dans la salle du Président, Laguna s'entretint avec Edéa et Squall puis il convoqua tout le monde pour un briefing.

''Okay, tout le mode est là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On est tous présent. Assura Squall.

_ Bien. Donc la Sorcière du futur est de retour et nous menace à nouveau, ça vous le savez déjà. Récapitula Laguna. Nous allons donc maintenant voir comment la combattre... une fois de plus. Docteur Geyser ?

_ Ya, che zui là. Nous nous redroufons dong... gomme z'est exzidant.

_ Doc', faites court. Intervint Kiros.

_ Vaire gourt ? Bon, d'agord... La Zorzière Uldimezia a rézuzité, goment ? Che l'ignore, doudevois je benze que la Zorzière a bu ze zervir d'une vaille zbazio-demborelle bour refenir à la fie.

_ Comment ça ? S'impatienta Zell.

_ Che fais de le dire : fous fous rabbelez fous que fous afez avronté la Zorzière dans la

gombrezion demborelle, ya ?

_ Oui. Et ? Poussa Irvine.

_ Bour refenir à nodre ébogue fous afez dû drouver la bonne vaille zbatio-demborelle... Ya ?

_ Doc'... Souffla Laguna.

_ Ya, ya ! Squall dit afoir fu Ultimecia léquer zes boufoirs à Edéa dans le pazzé. Che benze gu'en réalidé la Zorzière n'a vait gue bougler la bougle...

_ Hein ? J'pige pas... Déclara Selphie.

_ En d'audres dermes...

_ Ultimecia a transmis ses pouvoirs à une Sorcière du passé pour mieux les récupérer plus tard, quand elle apparaîtrait à nouveau... Ce qui signifie qu'elle a hérité un jour des pouvoirs d'Edéa, soit en personne soit via d'autres Nécromanciennes. Coupa Kiros.

_ A ce jour, celle qui détient tous les pouvoirs d'Edéa c'est... Squall laissa sa phrase en suspend.

_ Linoa, oui. Termina Edéa pour lui.

_ Alors soit elle va transmettre ses pouvoirs à celle qui sera plus tard Ultimecia, soit elle va les léguer à une quelconque Sorcière qui en fera autant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Ultimecia. Réfléchit Laguna.

_ Quel casse-tête ! S'exclama Selphie.

_ Il y a une zoluzion... Intervint Geyser. Il vaut exzozizer Linoa, la libérer de za Magie.

_ Comment ? Demanda Squall.

_ Geyzer beut dout vaire ! Mais che dois révléchir... Aggordez-moi deux zemaines.

_ Doc', c'est trop long ! S'offusqua Laguna.

_ Ya, che zais ! Mais ch'ai bezoin de demps bour édudier le zujet.

_ Je vous donne huit jours. Affirma Laguna.

_ Un dévi, bour Geyzer ? J'agzebte, Brésident. S'enjoua le docteur.

_ Bon, ben... on a plus qu'à attendre.'' Conclut Laguna.

A ces mots, un moment de flottement régna sur la pièce, puis tout le monde sortit et les Balambiens rejoignirent les quartiers qu'on leur avait assignés dans la résidence. Squall resta sur place et s'approcha de Laguna.

''Oui, Squall ?

_ Vous aviez dit qu'on devrait parler un jour tous les deux.

_ Oh ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment... je...

_ Arrête de fuir, Laguna ! Réprimanda Kiros en riant tandis qu'il quittait la pièce avec Ward.

_ Bon, et bien... d'accord. Ca fait deux ans que tu attends de savoir ce que j'ai à dire après tout...

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Il y a tant à dire... Tu te souviens de mon passé, lorsque Ellone t'y envoyais avec tes amis ?

_ Oui.

_ Bon. Te souviens-tu de Raine ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna Squall.

_ C'était une femme pleine de vie et d'entrain, elle avait réellement le cœur sur la main. Je l'aimais plus que tout et quand Ellone fut kidnappé par Adel je n'ai pas hésité une seconde pour partir à sa recherche... n'ayant pas pu, par-là même, être près de Raine quand elle mourut en mettant au monde son fils... celui-ci fut du coup placé dans un orphelinat à Centra, tenu par votre Gouvernante.

_ Et ? S'intéressa Squall (du moins il voulait en donner l'air).

_ Je voulut récupérer l'enfant de Raine ainsi qu'Ellone, mais lui avait déjà une voie toute tracée : il avait été transféré avec ses compagnons à la BGU, quant à Ellone elle voulut rester à mes côtés avant de finalement partir à votre recherche.

_ Je connais peut-être ce garçon, s'il était à la BGU avec nous, qui est-il ?

_ Avant tout, sais-tu quel était le nom de famille de Raine ? Bien qu'elle fut enterrée sous le nom de Loire, mon nom.

_ Non, je l'ignore. Quel est-il ?

_ Elle se nommait Raine... Leonhart.

_ Quoi ? ! Elle serait...

_ Ta mère, oui. Acquiesça Laguna.

_ Mais elle était votre femme...

_ En effet. Tu comprends, maintenant ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours été un peu mal à l'aise en ta présence... ce n'était pas à cause du fait que j'avais des visions de toi il y a longtemps, même si à l'époque ça me faisait bizarre, mais j'ai compris ensuite que c'était le pouvoir d'Ellone et qu'il s'agissait de personnes du futur.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit avant ? Je n'en sais rien, j'avais peur de ta réaction... peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta mère.

_ Mais ? !

_ Pardonne-moi, Squall. Je t'annonce ça comme ça, après presque vingt ans de silence, durant lesquels tu cherchais tes origines... et toi-même.

_ Alors, j'ai une famille... Réfléchit Squall à voix haute.

_ On dirait, oui. Mais je comprendrais si tu refusais de me parler plus que ça ou même si tu m'évitais et m'en tenais rigueur... ce serait légitime.

_ Je... j'ai juste besoin de temps... pour accepter. A bientôt, Laguna.'' Conclut Squall en quittant la pièce.

_**Chapitre V : la politique de la terre brûlée...**_

Edéa se baladait dans Esthar quand elle croisa Laguna qui sortait du Laboratoire Geyser. Le président semblait préoccupé, comme tous en ce moment, et sursauta même en passant à coté d'elle.

''Tout va bien, Laguna ?

_ Hein ? Oui, ça va.

_ Tu mens mal, tu sais.

_ J'ai parlé à Squall, l'autre jour...

_ Je vois... Et ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il devait s'y habituer pour accepter.

_ Tu devrais retourner le voir.

_ Aïe ! Ouch ! J'ai une vilaine crampe tout à coup... ! A plus tard, Edéa.''

Laguna s'éloigna en clopinant en direction du palais présidentiel. Kiros sortit à son tour du LG et salua Edéa.

''Encore une crampe diplomatique... Soupira-t-il. J'ai tout entendu.

_ On dirait bien que cela le travaille énormément.''

Edéa entra dans la salle où se déroulaient les recherches de Geyser, ce dernier étant, comme à son habitude, en train de râler tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que ses assistants se dépêchent. La Gouvernante s'approcha de lui et l'observa un instant sautiller sur place, non sans un certain amusement. Une heure plus tard, elle ressortait du Laboratoire et s'en retourna à la résidence présidentielle.

A l'autre bout du monde, à Galbadia, une forme sombre survola les terres au sud du continent en direction du nord. La créature ailée s'arrêta au-dessus de Winhill et, faisant appel à toute sa puissance, provoqua l'anéantissement pur et simple du village. Le Monstre se détourna alors de sa cible et mit le cap sur Centra. Les habitants de Winhill, blessés corps et âmes, regardèrent la chose s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qui se tramait et entreprirent d'enterrer rapidement les morts...

La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour du monde, jusqu'aux oreilles de Laguna et des Seeds qui convinrent qu'il serait sage d'intervenir pour aider les habitants de Winhill. Toutefois, la secrétaire du Président d'Esthar souligna que le gouvernement Galbadien, dirigé à présent par l'ancien Major de l'Armée Caraway, avait déjà envoyé des soldats et des rations pour les villageois.

Soulagé, Laguna décida de se tenir à l'écart de Winhill, mais d'y envoyer lui aussi quelques soldats pour soutenir Galbadia dans l'assistance aux victimes. Kiros s'exécuta aussitôt et partit à l'affut de volontaires pour cette mission de protection rapprochée d'une ville. Ward ne dit rien, comme à son habitude, mais il suivit Kiros pour l'aider.

''On dirait que ça commence... Lança Laguna.

_ Ultimecia... elle passe à l'action. Confirma Edéa.

_ Pourquoi raser un village comme Winhill ? Il n'y a rien là-bas qui puisse la menacer ! S'énerva Zell.

_ Non. Mais, comme toute ville, Winhill peut servir de refuge ou de cachette à n'importe qui... Expliqua Squall. Ultimecia ne fait qu'appliquer une très vieille pratique militaire.

_ La politique de la terre brûlée... pour que ses opposants n'aient nul part où aller. Déduisit Quistis.

_ Exactement.''

Tous réfléchissaient activement, il leur fallait connaître la prochaine cible d'Ultimecia, mais comment ? Chacun se tortillait les neurones à la recherche d'une idée brillante, mais rien ne leur venait. Soudain, Linoa eut une révélation : Ultimecia exécrait les Seeds et avait juré leur perte, elle allait donc les traquer eux...

''Et donc ? Trépigna Zell.

_ Je pense que cette Sorcière va attaquer la BGU directement, quand elle l'aura localisée.

_ Par chance, Cid a ordonné que la BGU se déplace sans cesse et ne fasse jamais escale plus d'une demi-journée, le temps de refaire le plein de provisions et de vivres. Se rassura Squall.

_ Mais ça ne suffira pas, n'est-ce pas Chef ? Interrogea Quistis.

_ (Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?) Va savoir...

_ Hum... Elle va s'en prendre aux villes portuaires en priorité. Il faudrait en prévenir les habitants et les mettre à l'abri. Affirma Linoa.

_ T'as raison, ma jolie. Intervint Irvine. Mais tu veux faire comment pour protéger autant de monde ?

_ En tout cas ceux d'Horizon ne quitteront pas leur archipel. Réfléchit Selphie.

_ (C'est sûr...) Il reste Balamb et Dollet. Annonça Squall. La BGU devrait bientôt repasser à Balamb, elle y récupèrera tout le monde. Et pour Dollet...

_ La fac de Trabia a été reconstruite, non ? Demanda Irvine. C'est aussi un ancien refuge de Centra, il y a la même hélice que Galbadia et Balamb Garden...

_ Bien joué, Irvy ! S'enjoua Selphie.

_ Alors ils doivent la faire décoller et foncer vers Dollet pour évacuer la ville. Conclut Squall.

_ De mon côté, je vais envoyer des messagers dans toutes les villes du monde pour les prévenir de la menace. Annonça Laguna. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vaincra Ultimecia et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_ (Toujours aussi optimiste dans les situations désespérées...) Okay. Merci, Laguna.'' Conclut Squall.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils eurent confirmation de l'évacuation des villes de Balamb et Dollet. Les habitants d'Horizon avaient, comme de juste, refusé de monter dans une des facs. Cependant, le Maire Dobe préparait leur retraite vers le Continent... sa seule hésitation étant : Galbadia ou Esthar ? Peu de temps après la fuite de ses habitants, Balamb avait été totalement rayée de la carte par un Monstre ailé à l'apparence d'un lion, d'après les pêcheurs d'Horizon qui l'avait vu passer au-dessus d'eux en direction du sud.

''Un lion ailé... murmura Quistis.

_ Cronos. Rappela Squall à tous.

_ La G-Force d'Ultimecia... Expliqua Irvine à Laguna dubitatif.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé avant... Hésita Linoa.

_ Quoi ? Qu'elle possède une G-Force ? S'étonna Zell.

_ Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Squall, n'est-ce pas le nom de ta bague ? S'enquit Linoa.

_ Si, pourq... Oh !

_ Quoi ! ? S'impatienta Zell, qui faisait les cents pas depuis plusieurs minutes.

_ La bague de Squall représente justement un monstre... en fait, un lion. Expliqua Linoa.

_ J'pige pas. Soupira Selphie.

_ (Moi non plus je comprends plus rien là) Quelle importance, le plus urgent c'est d'arrêter Ultimecia, on verra après pour ce genre de petits détails. Assura Squall. (Mais moi aussi je voudrais comprendre : comment connaît-elle l'existence de cette bague pour avoir une G-Force qui en ait la forme et le nom ? Ou bien c'est une coïncidence...)

_ Okay''

_**Chapitre VI : Dévastation**_

Le Major Caraway, Président de Galbadia élu démocratiquement, attendait impatiemment un message. Il ne cessait de surveiller à la fenêtre de son manoir, parcourant la pièce de son bureau de long en large. Un homme, un lieutenant de l'armée, entra soudainement et le salua. Caraway lui rendit le salut et le mit au repos, puis il lui donna les instructions à transmettre à ses hommes.

Deux heures plus tard, un équipage quittait Galbadia par voie aérienne et se rendit à Esthar pour y rencontrer Laguna. Celui-ci accueillit chaleureusement les Galbadiens et écouta la requête qu'ils lui présentaient : Caraway désirait qu'Esthar utilise sa base de missiles longue portée pour frapper l'antre d'Ultimecia. Laguna y réfléchit quelques instants et se concerta avec Kiros et Ward ainsi que les Seeds, il décida finalement d'accepter la demande de Galbadia et donna l'ordre de tir à Lunar Gate, qui servait en effet de base de lancement de missiles à une époque lointaine.

En fin de journée, tous assistèrent en direct au lancement des ogives fournies par Galbadia : des missiles sol-air longue portée à tête-chercheuse. Quelques heures plus tard, ces derniers atteignirent le palais d'Ultimecia et y explosèrent comme prévu... Cependant, la citadelle fut à peine abimée par l'impact et la déflagration et la Sorcière entra dans une fureur noire en voyant que ces misérables mortels avaient tenté de la faire exploser. L'ordinateur de Lunar Gate se contenta de confirmer l'impact, mais ne pouvait en savoir plus.

Ce furent des navires de la flotte Galbadienne, qui avaient été envoyés en observateurs à Centra, qui annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle : la forteresse et la Sorcière n'avaient rien, l'objectif avait été manqué. Laguna pesta, ce qui lui arrivait extrêmement rarement, et entreprit de vite songer à une nouvelle solution : si les missiles ne pouvaient rien, il fallait atteindre et pénétrer la citadelle.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels rien ne fut signalé, puis la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une pierre qu'on jette à l'eau : on avait vu une femme vêtue de rouge quitter la citadelle sur le dos d'un lion ailé et foncer droit sur Galbadia. A la mi-journée, elle avait atteint Deling City (renommée Galbadia City après l'élection de Caraway) et utilisé une puissante Magie qui avait anéanti la ville presque intégralement, faisant de nombreuses victimes. Quand, finalement, elle avait rejoint la citadelle volante, elle avait pris soin de raser la majeure partie des flottes présentes dans les parages.

''C'est une véritable hécatombe ! Se désola Laguna. Et Geyser, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_ Che zui là.

_ Les huit jours sont écoulés, Docteur, où en êtes vous ?

_ Che n'ai rien droufé de gongluant bour le moment...

_ Pas moyen d'exorciser Linoa ? ! Fut surpris Squall.

_ Doc', vous êtes si génial, comment ça s'fait que vous ayez rien trouvé ? Intervint Zell, qui admirait Geyser depuis toujours.

_ Du m'es zymbadhique doi, mais... che mangue de demps, ze n'est bas auzi zimble que za de droufer un moyen d'enlefer zes boufoirs à Linoa.

_ Et ? Attendit Irvine.

_ Che ne zai bas zi z'est bozible.

_ (Autement dit on est coincés...) Oublions ce plan, il faut trouver autre chose : on va aller directement à la source et tuer une nouvelle fois Ultimecia. Scanda Squall.

_ Mais elle peut très bien recommencer, non ? Rappela Zell.

_ Che ne benze bas... Zi la Zorzière à bu refenir à la fie z'est grâze à la gombrezion demborelle, mais zelle-zi n'est blus...

_ Ultimecia ne pourra donc pas se rendre dans le passé pour transmettre ses pouvoirs et boucler la boucle. Comprit Edéa.

_ Exactement. Confirma Squall.

_ EN AVANT !'' S'enjoua Selphie.

Linoa s'inquiétait pour son père : le Major Caraway se trouvait à Galbadia City lors de l'attaque et elle ignorait ce qu'il était devenu ensuite. Aussi la jeune femme fut-elle soulagée quand un message en provenance de l'armée galbadienne leur indiqua que le Président avait réussi à fuir la capitale juste après l'attaque et n'avait que des contusions légères. Cette flotte se dirigeait à présent vers les côtes d'Esthar pour s'y mettre à l'abri.

_**Chapitre VII : la citadelle d'Ultimecia...**_

Les jours s'écoulaient sans que quiconque n'arrive à une solution concluante pour atteindre le palais de la Sorcière sans encombre et sans se faire repérer... Le plan était défini en revanche : Squall et ses cinq amis allaient de nouveau pénétrer dans la citadelle, trouver Ultimecia, l'affronter et la tuer une fois de plus. L'avantage de cette fois-ci était que plus aucune faille spatio-temporelle ne subsistait et qu'Ultimecia ne pourrait donc pas s'enfuir pour transmettre ses pouvoirs à une Sorcière du passé. Toutefois, la situation présentait l'inconvénient qu'Ultimecia les attendrait cette fois et ils ne bénéficieraient plus de l'effet de surprise...

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, de nouvelles villes avaient été réduites en cendres par Ultimecia et son serf. Le monde brûlait littéralement. C'était donc avec une certaine amertume et pas mal d'effroi que d'aucuns qualifiaient les évènements en cours de nouvelle Guerre Occulte, tous les habitants du monde qui avaient connu la précédente en gardant des traces indélébiles et des souvenirs douloureux et impérissables...

Seules les villes de Timber et Esthar tenaient encore debout, toutes les autres villes avaient été anéanties. Etrangement, Ultimecia n'attaquait pas et semblait vouloir les faire patienter un peu, comme pour s'amuser de leur détresse à tous... se délecter de leur angoisse. Squall, Linoa, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis et Zell ainsi que Laguna et Ellone montèrent à bord du Ragnarök et mirent les pleins gaz vers Centra.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et, enfin, ils distinguèrent la gigantesque citadelle d'Ultimecia, perchée sur son rocher volant et entourée d'éternels nuages orageux, d'où jaillissaient ça et là des éclairs furtifs et lumineux. L'immense bâtisse était reliée au sol par une solide chaîne de métal rouillé aussi large qu'une route, la chaîne tremblait et tintait au gré du vent tandis que la mer, qui se trouvait en dessous, était agitée et houleuse.

Le Ragnarök se posa à deux pas de l'orphelinat, à présent abandonné mais toujours en parfait état... le phare à part. Les cinq Seeds, Linoa, Laguna et Ellone débarquèrent et observèrent la scène : on aurait dit un de ces tableaux représentant un monde post-apocalypse, l'idée déplut fortement à Squall. ''On doit mettre fin au règne d'Ultimecia, la peur ne doit pas nous empêcher d'avancer'' pensa-t-il. Il se tourna vers les autres et constata qu'eux aussi étaient angoissés à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

''On peut plus faire demi-tour. Lança-t-il.

_ On doit la neutraliser ! Enchérit Zell.

_ C'est l'ultime bataille... Ajouta Quistis.

_ (Oui, mais pour qui ?) On va se donner à fond...

_ Allez, amis du Seed, on y va ! Se motiva Selphie.

_ Ellone et moi on vous attend dans le vaisseau, si ça tourne mal revenez et on mettra les voiles tous ensemble. Commenta Laguna.

_ Okay.''

Les six amis se mirent alors en route et grimpèrent l'énorme chaîne, après avoir longé la cour de l'orphelinat, et atteignirent enfin l'imposante porte de bois massif qui servait d'entrée à la citadelle. Les souvenirs fusaient dans leurs esprits : deux ans plus tôt ils avaient fait ce même chemin et affronter pléthores de créatures dans ces lieux avant de défier et vaincre Ultimecia. Les seules choses qui avaient changé, pour le moment, était l'époque et les circonstances ainsi que les portes temporelles près de la chaîne qui n'y étaient plus, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de compression temporelle.

''On va se séparer en deux groupes. Annonça Squall. L'un ira jusqu'à la chambre d'Ultimecia et l'autre assurera les arrières. Ca vous va ?

_ Je viens avec toi, Squall. Déclara Linoa.

_ Moi je reste avec Irvine. Ajouta Selphie.

_ Met-moi dans n'importe quel groupe. Affirma Quistis.

_ (Zell ou Quistis ? Quistis connaît la Magie, mais Zell se bat mieux...) Quistis tu viens avec Linoa et moi, Zell je te confie Selphie et Irvine.

_ Pigé !''

Irvine avait l'avantage de pouvoir atteindre les ennemis éloignés et Zell possédait une force surprenante au corps à corps, quant à Selphie elle maîtrisait parfaitement les Magies curatives, Squall avait pensé à tout mais ignorait maintenant si cela allait suffire à la survie de tous. Dans son groupe c'était à peu près la même répartition : Linoa pouvait frapper les ennemis de loin avec son arme de jet, lui-même possédait une force de frappe considérable grâce à sa Gunblade, quant à Quistis elle pouvait intégralement soigner l'équipe via les sorts de soin et sa technique _Mistral_. L'atout de plus dans leur équipe était de disposer de deux guérisseuses, Linoa étant une Sorcière ses sorts gagnaient en puissance.

Squall, Linoa et Quistis se mirent en route pour la chambre d'Ultimecia. Ils traversèrent le grand hall, puis le corridor et la salle avec l'énorme lustre et atteignirent la cour avec la fontaine. Jusque là tout se passait plutôt bien, trop peut-être... Ils n'avaient rencontré pour ennemis que huit Larvas, deux Weevils et trois Ekarissors, ces derniers ayant posé problème à cause de leur constitution élevée.

De leur côté Zell, Irvine et Selphie attendaient devant la citadelle que Linoa leur donne le signal : elle lancerait un orbe lumineux dans les airs quand ils seraient sur le pont menant à la chambre d'Ultimecia, leur laissant le temps de les rejoindre pour l'affrontement.

''Ca fait combien de temps ? S'impatienta Zell.

_ Calmos, ils doivent arriver près de l'orgue en ce moment même... Affirma Irvine.

_ J'espère que tout se passe bien. S'inquiéta Selphie.

_ Ils seraient revenus ou nous auraient appelés si ça tournait mal.

_ Tu as sans doute raison...

_ Mais comment vous pouvez être aussi détendu ? Vous avez des nerfs d'acier ou quoi ? S'étonna Zell qui faisait des cercles en marchant, comme toujours quand il était anxieux.

_ Non, on a juste confiance en eux'' Rectifia Irvine avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Squall, Linoa et Quistis avaient à présent dépassé la salle de l'orgue, où ils avaient la première fois foncé droit sur Oméga Weapon, puis le pont de bois bancal. Ils avaient monté la longue spirale de bois avec le pendule et se trouvaient sur les aiguilles de la grande horloge. Sur leur chemin ils avaient encore trouvé maintes créatures, notamment des Formicides et des Weevil, mais aussi un Sulfor qui leur avait un peu résisté avant de crouler sous la Magie de Linoa. La chambre d'Ultimecia se trouvait à présent juste en contrebas, à l'autre bout du pont de pierre.

''On devrait prévenir les autres de notre position. Dit Quistis à Squall.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Linoa, je t'en prie.

_ Oui, Chef !''

Concentrant sa Magie, Linoa fit jaillir de ses mains une boule de lumière qui fusa vers le ciel puis clignota quelques instants avant de retomber vers l'océan. L'ayant aperçu, les trois autres entrèrent dans la citadelle et finirent par les rejoindre au pied de l'horloge. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble vers la chambre d'Ultimecia et firent le point devant la porte avant d'aller l'affronter.

''Voilà, on y est... vous êtes tous prêts ?

_ T'inquiète, Squall, on est au top. Assura Selphie.

_ Ouais ! On va lui montrer de quoi on est capable nous aussi. Ajouta Zell.

_ La vraie bataille... Affirma Linoa.

_ On va pas la louper cette fois-ci. Intervint Irvine.

_ Allons-y, Squall. Intima Quistis.

_ Okay. Les amis, donnons-nous tous à fond et on peut gagner... à nouveau''

Squall finit sa phrase en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre d'Ultimecia et s'avança pour la pousser...

_**Chapitre VIII : les révélations d'Ultimecia...**_

Laguna et Ellone ne quittaient pas le château de la Sorcière des yeux. Une heure auparavant ils avaient vu une petite lumière partir de son sommet et retomber vers la mer et depuis plus rien ne venait troubler la noirceur du monument à part le son de la chaîne et de l'orage. Mais au fait, qu'avaient-ils vu au juste ? Un combat ?

''Oncle Laguna, je m'inquiète : cela fait presque trois heures qu'ils sont partis.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Ellone, je suis sûr que tout va bien.

_ Tu en es vraiment certain ?

_ Et bien... en fait, non. Mais la lueur de tout à l'heure me laisse penser qu'ils ont atteint le sommet du palais, où se trouve normalement Ultimecia.

_ Alors ils doivent en train de la combattre en ce moment...''

Ellone avait prononcé ces mots aussi naturellement que possible, mais Laguna ne s'y était pas trompé : elle avait peur. A vrai dire, lui aussi était plus qu'inquiet mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à Ellone pour ne pas l'angoisser plus encore.

Tout en haut de la citadelle, Squall et ses cinq compagnons d'armes venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de la Sorcière. La pièce n'avait pas changé : le sol, le toit de verre panoramique qui donnait sur le ciel et l'immense trône où était assise... personne ! Leur surprise était totale, ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Ultimecia ne serait pas là. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Une idée très désagréable les étreignit soudain : et si Ultimecia les avaient attendus depuis tout ce temps ?

Squall scrutait chaque recoin de la pièce, à la recherche de la robe rouge d'Ultimecia, mais ne la voyait absolument nulle part. Tout ce chemin avait donc été vain... non, il savait, ou plutôt, il sentait qu'elle était là... quelque part. Le sol se troubla soudain, comme quand Edéa, à l'époque, avait traversé le sol de Galbadia Garden vers l'auditorium et une femme en émergea. Quand elle fut entièrement sortie du sol, ils la reconnurent sans hésitation : robe rouge, ailes noires, tatouages faciaux et yeux dorés... c'était elle.

''Quelle surprise... Ironisa-t-elle en les fixant.

_ Tu nous attendais ? Interrogea Squall.

_ Disons que j'étais sûre que vous viendriez, oui. Méprisables Seeds, comment osez-vous mettre vos sales pieds en ces lieux ! ?

_ On est venus t'achever, ma jolie. Lança Irvine.

_ Vous ? Me vaincre ? Comment comptez-vous faire ? Je suis la Reine des Nécromanciennes, votre pire cauchemar, et je vais diriger ce monde !

_ N'y compte pas trop quand même !

_ Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire, mon petit Zell ?

_ Vous connaissez mon nom ?

_ Le tien et les autres : Irvine, Selphie, Quistis... et Squall !

_ Comment ! ? S'offusqua Squall. On ne lui a jamais dit nos noms !

_ Ah... et cette jeune fille en bleu, tu m'as été très utile tu sais : c'est grâce à toi que j'existe, si tu n'avais pas libéré Adel et fusionné avec elle... Si tu n'avais pas reçu les pouvoirs d'Edéa...

_ Tais-toi ! Hurla Squall. C'est toi qui as tout orchestré depuis le début !

_ Non, toi tu vas te taire et m'écouter !

_ On est pas là pour papoter... Rétorqua Quistis.

_ Silence, Seed !!!''

Ultimecia lança une attaque _Maelstrom_ qui les projeta tous au sol et les laissa sur le carreau, impuissants et obligés de l'écouter dans son monologue. Squall tenta de se relever péniblement, mais retomba à genoux.

''Qui es-tu et quel est ton but ?

_ Mon désir, c'est de faire disparaître toute forme de vie de ce monde... mon petit Seed.

_ Pourquoi, Ultimecia ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ?

_ Silence ! Tu vas bientôt comprendre... Viens à moi, Cronos !''

La G-Force d'Ultimecia apparut soudain devant eux et se tint droite près de sa maîtresse. Squall fut étonné de voir ce qui semblait être de l'affection dans les yeux d'Ultimecia, qui prétendait tout haïr. Cronos toisa les ''invités'' de sa maîtresse et grogna quand Quistis et Zell tentèrent de se redresser.

''Voici Cronos, ma G-Force, observez-le bien car c'est lui va vous arracher la vie tout à l'heure... Rares sont ceux qui l'ont vu et ont survécu.

_ Cro...nos ? Hésita Squall.

_ Oui, comme ta bague et ton médaillon...

_ Quoi ? Comment tu... ?

_ Il y a bien longtemps que je possède cette bague... je lui ai simplement donné la vie.

_ Qui es-tu à la fin ? S'emporta Selphie.

_ Etes-vous tous bien sûrs de vouloir le savoir ? Nargua Ultimecia d'un ton qui présageait le pire.

_ Alors ? Demanda Squall.

_ Il y longtemps je vivais parmi les mortels, j'étais heureuse à cette époque, mais un jour tout a basculé... à cause de vous et du Seed ! On me connaissait alors sous un autre nom, celui de... Linoa Heartilly !!!''

Les six compagnons passèrent de l'étonnement à l'effroi le plus terrible lors du récit d'Ultimecia. Les choses ne pouvaient pas s'être passées ainsi. Linoa et Squall avaient vécu heureux durant presque une décennie au milieu de Zell, Irvine, Selphie et Quistis ainsi que toutes les personnes qui vivaient à la BGU. Mais un jour Cid quitta l'université, pour se consacrer avec sa femme à la recherche de l'histoire du peuple de Centra aux côtés des Esthariens. Un nouveau proviseur fut nommé à la tête de la BGU, il était un ancien scientifique d'Esthar à l'époque d'Adel et avait quitté sa patrie à l'époque pour vivre à Horizon.

Moins compréhensif que les autres envers le statut de Linoa, il avait voulut la confier aux Esthariens pour qu'ils scellent ses pouvoirs de Sorcière pour qu'ils ne présentent aucune menace. Toutefois, Squall s'y était opposé et s'était enfui avec Linoa et les autres. Prétextant que la Magicienne préparait sûrement la conquête du monde avec ses disciples, Le proviseur avait lancé le Seed à leurs trousses et ils furent bientôt rattrapés. Assauts après assauts, ils élurent domicile dans l'orphelinat qui avait été rénové quelques années plus tôt et s'y cachèrent durant plusieurs mois.

Mais les Seeds les retrouvèrent et lancèrent un assaut sans pitié durant lequel, outre la destruction de l'orphelinat, les amis de Linoa tombèrent un à un jusqu'à ce que seul reste Squall pour la protéger... mais il perdit la vie en combattant les ennemis en surnombre, il s'éteignit dans les bras de Linoa à qui il offrit son médaillon (elle possédait déjà la bague. Celle-ci fit alors appel aux G-Forces de ses amis pour repousser ses ennemis. Quand ils se retirèrent, elle comprit qu'ils reviendraient vite en nombre et affûta ses pouvoirs pour les rendre inégalables et meurtriers, puis elle fit appel à toute la puissance de sa Magie pour faire apparaître la citadelle qui lui servirait de forteresse et donna la vie à Cronos, qui hérita de l'amour de Linoa pour Squall. Les Seeds revinrent, mais il furent décimés par les sorts de Linoa qui leur annonça être à présent Ultimecia, la plus grande des Sorcières. Quand elle fut débarrassée de ceux-là, elle s'occupa de raser les universités ou étaient formés les Seeds, puis elle mis le monde entier à feu et à sang pour se venger du rejet dont elle avait fait l'objet.

Quand enfin elle s'était sentit assez soulagée de son chagrin, il ne resta que la colère et la haine et elle se replia dans son château qu'elle fit garder par neuf créatures plus puissantes et féroces les unes que les autres... dont Bahamut, qui devint Acarnan au contact des pouvoirs maléfiques du château, et Oméga Weapon, qui était en fait la version surpuissante de Monarch qu'elle avait rencontré et vaincu aux côtés des autres...

''La suite vous la connaissez : j'ai découvert les pouvoirs d'Ellone, et me suis souvenue d'elle, et ai donc tenté de la soumettre à mon pouvoir mais Edéa s'y est opposée. Puis vous avez vaincu Edéa, qui a transmis ses pouvoirs à Linoa... celle-ci libéra plus tard Adel et hérita de ses pouvoirs quand vous l'avez tuée... Vous êtes parvenus jusqu'à moi, vous m'avez vaincu, mais à vrai dire j'avais une sortie de secours : votre passé.

_ Où tu as transmis tes pouvoirs à Edéa de façon à ce que l'histoire se répète. Conclut Quistis.

_ En effet... et elle s'est répétée, je me suis arrangée pour. Bien ! Et maintenant finissons-en petits Seeds !!!

_ Squall, réagit mec ! Ella va nous tuer, remue-toi !''

Le jeune homme était effondré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Ultimecia était en fait Linoa, sa douce Linoa allait devenir cette Sorcière malfaisante qui voulait détruire l'univers. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? L'attaquer revenait pour lui à frapper Linoa, mais cette dernière sentit son indécision et lui prit la main.

''Affrontons-la tous ensemble, Squall.

_ Mais tu... je...

_ Tout ira bien, on changera le futur : il n'y a que le passé qui soit immuable.''

Squall se redressa et dégaina sa Gunblade. Quistis mit la main sur son fouet, Zell prit appui sur ses jambes pour se battre, Irvine pointa son arme à feu sur Ultimecia et Selphie tendit la chaîne de son Nunchaku géant. Linoa enfin équipa son arme de jet et se mit en garde. Ultimecia fit quelques pas en arrière et Cronos se plaça devant les six amis en guise de défi. Linoa, Squall et Quistis entamèrent les hostilités en augmentant leur vitesse d'action puis en érigeant une _Carapace_ devant chacun d'eux. Cronos fonça sur le trio et frappa Quistis de ses griffes acérées, par chance le sort de protection atténua la force du coup. Squall, qui comme ses cinq amis se trouvait très affaiblit par l'attaque _Maelstrom_ d'Ultimecia, entama un _Renzokuken_ qu'il acheva par un _Lamineur_ et Cronos grogna de douleur. Linoa passa à l'action juste après Squall et lança _Soin max_ sur elle, Squall et Quistis, qui enchaîna en invoquant Zéphyr.

Cronos commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse et Ultimecia lui donna l'ordre d'en finir. Squall soigna rapidement ses deux camarades de combat avant l'attaque de la G-Force. Ils se trouvèrent soudain aspirés dans une autre dimension et subirent un souffle dévastateur provenant de ce qui ressemblait à un trou noir : la dévastatrice attaque _Outerspace_, qui laissa Quistis sur le carreau. Irvine prit la relève et à peine arrivé, il se mit à tirer des _balles Pulsar_ sur Cronos qui se contorsionna dans tous les sens à la fin de l'attaque du tireur d'élite et forma une boule.

Ultimecia usa alors de ses pouvoirs pour fusionner avec sa G-Force. La nouvelle créature était ainsi composée du corps de Cronos avec Ultimecia sur son buste. Deux petites tiges de métal torsadées firent par ailleurs leur apparition de chaque côté de l'entité.

''Concentrez-vous sur Ultimecia et Cronos, ne vous occupez pas des Hélix. Lança Squall aux autres qui n'avaient pas affronté Ultimecia-Cronos la première fois.

_ Okay''

Linoa tenta de faire appel à Léviathan, mais un rayon émana de l'ennemi et mit la G-Force K.O avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. ''Comme la dernière fois, elle neutralise nos G-Forces pour ne pas avoir à craindre leurs assauts'' pensa Squall. Celui-ci frappa Cronos en prenant soin d'actionner la gâchette de sa Gunblade au dernier moment pour augmenter la puissance de son attaque. Juste derrière, Irvine tira une série de _balles anti char_ qui firent se scinder le corps de Cronos en deux, ne laissant que sa partie supérieure et Ultimecia. La créature s'avérait moins puissante de cette manière, mais demeurait redoutable. Soudain tous trois eurent l'impression d'être écrasés par des masses gigantesques, comme des planètes qui se seraient fracassées contre eux... Irvine tomba dans les pommes et Selphie vint le remplacer. Squall lança un nouveau _Renzokuken _et Ultimecia-Cronos se désagrégea en une pluie de lumière.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous plongés dans une autre dimension, comme en plein espace, et Ultimecia apparut devant eux. Elle n'avait plus de visage et son pouvoir se faisait ici tellement ressentir qu'il oppressait les jeunes combattants. Ultimecia, sous cette forme suprême, lança une attaque _Jugement Dernier_ qui laissa Squall, Linoa et Selphie au seuil de la mort. Selphie ne perdit pas une seconde et contra en utilisant son sort _Joobu_ qui les régénéra intégralement, tandis que Linoa faisait bénéficier Squall de la Magie _Aura_. Fort de cette action, le jeune homme entama un troisième _Renzokuken_ qu'il conclut par une dévastatrice attaque _Lion Heart_. Selphie vola et lança à Ultimecia la Magie _Apocalypse_ qui fit des ravages. La Sorcière riposta de la même manière, et les trois amis crurent voir venir leur heure.

Linoa fit appel à toute la puissance de sa Magie et lança _Ultima_ sur Ultimecia. Squall de son côté déclencha un nouveau _Renzokuken _qu'il paracheva d'un _Lion Heart_ et Selphie lança sa technique _Wall_ pour les renforcer face à la Magie et aux assauts de leur ennemie. Linoa fit de nouveau appel à _Ultima_. Ultimecia lança encore une fois _Jugement Dernier_ et Squall, dans la foulée, plaça un _Renzokuken _qu'il conclut par _Déflagration_.

Ultimecia se tordit de douleur, sa Magie commença à filtrer de son corps et elle disparut dans une explosion de lumière qui les aveugla. Quand ils recouvrèrent la vue, ils se trouvaient tous près du champ de fleur de l'orphelinat. Ils quittèrent les lieux et se retournèrent pour voir la citadelle se désintégrer peu à peu et s'effondrer en plein dans l'océan au fond duquel elle reposerait sans doute pour toujours. Laguna les appela quand il les aperçut et Ellone courut à leur rencontre, mais elle stoppa net quand une forme surgit de nulle part... une femme, très belle, portant une robe rouge et des ailes noires.

''Quoi ! ? Elle est encore en vie ? ! S'énerva Zell.

_ Non, Zell. Elle doit transmettre sa Magie pour pouvoir disparaître, c'est ainsi que ça marche.

_ Squall... Murmura Ultimecia.

_ Je suis prête ! Lança Linoa en se calant devant la Sorcière.

_ Je ne peux... mourir... je... reviendrais... un... jour... ou... l'autre.''

Alors Ultimecia s'éleva dans les airs et tous ses pouvoirs convergèrent vers Linoa qui tomba à genoux sous le choc, tandis qu'Ultimecia s'écroulait elle aussi et disparaissait sans aucune trace. Squall aida Linoa à se relever et celle-ci se jeta autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. ''Tu m'as encore sauvée...'' lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Ellone approcha et les scruta un à un, décelant en eux un étrange malaise.

Durant leur retour à Esthar à bord du Ragnarök, Squall et ses amis racontèrent tout à Laguna et Ellone : les combats, les desseins de la Sorcière et sa véritable identité. Laguna ne put réprimer un sursaut à cette révélation.

''Je vois... Dit-il simplement. Alors en fait c'était Linoa dans le futur...

_ Non, oncle Laguna, dans UN des futurs possibles. Corrigea Ellone.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Il est encore possible d'éviter tout cela.

_ Je suis de cet avis aussi'' Conclut Squall.

Le vaisseau atteignit bientôt Esthar où tout le monde à la résidence présidentielle accueillit les jeunes amis en héros : ceux qui avaient mis fin au terrible règne de la Sorcière du futur. Kiros et Ward ne manquèrent pas de faire remarquer à Laguna que son fils était plus dégourdi que lui à son âge, ce qui déclencha une crampe à la jambe du Président d'Esthar.

Squall et ses compagnons se préparèrent à rentrer à la BGU et, alors qu'ils allaient quitter Laguna, Kiros et Ward à l'aérodrome, le père de Squall leur annonça que le Ragnarök était à présent à eux : ils étaient libres de parcourir le monde à son bord autant qu'ils le désiraient. Squall accepta ce cadeau de bon cœur et, à la plus grande surprise de tous, étreignit Laguna dans ses bras au lieu de lui serrer la main.

''Prend bien soin de toi, Squall. Et vous aussi. Dit Laguna.

_ Vous trois aussi. Répondit Squall. Kiros, Ward, je vous le confie.

_ T'inquiète pas... Assura Kiros.

_ Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère...'' Déclara Laguna alors que Squall et les autres embarquaient sur le Ragnarök.

Le vaisseau mit le cap vers Balamb, où était retournée la BGU, vers leur maison. En rentrant ils allaient pouvoir combler Selphie en lui faisant organiser la plus grosse fête qu'elle jamais vue, même après leur première victoire sur Ultimecia deux ans plus tôt. A l'ouest, le Soleil se couchait et, dans la salle d'équipage du vaisseau Hydre, Squall et Linoa contemplèrent ce merveilleux spectacle côte à côte : cette fois, rien ne pourrait mal tourner car ils connaissaient le Futur possible…

T

HE END


End file.
